


Missing

by notreallygrump



Series: Just Your Usual Apocalypse [2]
Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Apocalypse, Arguments, Barry's dead now lol, F/M, Nah jks, Punching, Undistinguished relationships, Word vomit tbh, Zombie Apocalypse, not really fluff, not smutty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-05 01:31:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12784029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notreallygrump/pseuds/notreallygrump
Summary: Reader and Dan come home to an (almost) empty house after Dan tries to play the hero, an argument ensues.





	Missing

“Y/N.”

You hear his broken voice from the other side of the house, it’s this smooth, calm sound that attempts to lull you into a false sense of security. After everything that’s happened… you don’t know anymore.

You feel like you’ve lost _everyone._

“Y/N? Where are you?”

You don’t reply. You can’t. All you can feel is the harsh cold of autumn settling into winter over your jacket. All you can feel is the end. The end of the bed, the end of your patience, the end.

 

He walks in then, his hair tied back with a shotgun in hand. Nature has encroached around the doorframe in which he stands, leaves hang down - half dead. His face is tired as usual, grey bags underneath his eyes and a solemn frown. You steal a glance before dotting your eyes around the room again, anywhere but at him. You can’t look at him. Not now. He’d see everything you’re feeling.

You kick the body at your feet.

There’s a loud silence, and then you take a breath, and you speak for the first time in _days._

“Out of everyone you could have chosen, why…” You take a breath. You turn and stare. “Why did you have to pick me?” Your voice is soft, croaking, the sound of something unused. Rusted. A sob escapes you, the cold beginning to seep through your fur-hooded jacket. He doesn’t move.

“Babe… I-” You see his frustration, now’s the time you’ve decided to start talking... after everything.

“You what? You didn’t know this would happen?” 

“Of course I didn’t.”

“Bullshit. We both knew this would happen eventually. We could’ve stopped it when those-” You cut yourself off. You had only left for a few days, a run for supplies, anything to get Suzy and Arin ready for the baby. “They found us, and they took everyone.”

“ _Y/N..._ ”

“No, Dan. Everyone is gone.” You stand up then, meeting Dan’s stare and dropping your gun to the bed that lay beneath you. “Everyone is gone! _Suzy_ is fucking gone, and she was due to give birth any day now. We have no idea where they’ll be, and it’s all because you were so fucking determined to be the hero. Too determined to apologise to us with _things_ , in a world where things don’t have any fucking meaning anymore!” You wipe the tears from your face and look around the room at your mess. 

You had beaten the two men you found in your semi-functioning home… you’d beaten them relentlessly and not even demanded to know where their friends were. You were full of rage. 

Pure, disastrous rage.

“I was doing what anyone else would do...” Dan tries to interrupt, his voice is calm against the anger that spills from you, but you scoff at his response. “What?”

“Anyone else would’ve accepted that we had enough. Anyone else would’ve accepted that what we have is _all we can get, now._ Arin told us not to go, he forgave you and he told us it was too dangerous after what happened to you, and now-” You storm up to Dan, raise your hands, and push against his chest in your frustration. “They’re _fucking gone._ ” 

He doesn’t move.

“I know.”

“That’s it? _’I know?’_ ” Mocking him, you snort in disbelief and turn away, back into the room where the bodies lie, glaring. You’re so terribly angry at Dan, for what he did before you both left, for leaving and taking you with him. “What if they’re fucking dead, Dan? What then? We've already lost Barry...”

“Don't." He warns, but the silence that follows is deadly and only Dan can break it, even though you know what mentioning Barry does to Dan. You want him to realise what a fucking moron he is. "I don’t know.” He sighs, his response almost exhausted. You know he’s just as tired as you, but he deserves the shit he’s been through. You don’t. Suzy doesn’t. Arin doesn’t.

“You’re fucking unbelievable.”

“I can’t always think of witty comebacks.” It’s almost instant, and it makes your head snap back to his figure in the doorway. He’s trying to make a joke? Really?

“Yeah, well…” You pick up your pistol from the bed. “You should’ve saved your ironic, stupid one-liners for the people that took Suzy and Arin, _before_ you told them everything.”

“How many times do I have to tell you what happened?” He asks, a hand on his face rubs dirt from his eye before untying the knot in his hair. He steps into the room unphased by your quip. “Can you not imagine what it’s like? When someone carves words into your body like you’re being scored for grilling, Y/N?” Dan raises the shirt he dons, to expose the scabbing letters on his torso. The two words you find - you can’t even begin to think about- it makes you turn away from him and look to the window. Winter sun seeps through, and the fleeting thought of midday passes you by. You’d been fighting for so long. You and Dan had been through so much. “You think going through this for the rest of my days was something I wanted over telling them where we lived? I had a fucking plan!”

Of course, the image hadn’t left your head for days, you knew what had happened to Dan. He hadn’t spared the details while you rummaged through abandoned supermarkets and family houses. You hadn’t verbally responded. Just expressed your discomfort at the idea through stares and sympathetic touches to the shoulder.

His shouting had almost turned into white noise, you picked up on the words “killer” and “baby” and flinched at them. He started getting in your face when he realised you weren’t listening...

He cried when you reeled back and punched him.

“Jesus!” He yelled.

“You’re lucky I didn’t use my gun, Dan, because trust me I’m sure-as-shit close to it.”

“I tell you I was tortured and your response is to _punch me?!_ ” His nose starts to bleed profusely, and given the condition of the men on the floor, you honestly think he’s lucky.

“No, you know what? My response to you being tortured is me bringing you here, and never letting you out of my sight again, but Dan… you told the people who’ve been after us for months where we’ve been trying to live - where we’d found some semblance of normal. Where normal was picking off a few of those monsters a day and hunting for rabbits.”

“I’m sorry-”

“But as it stands, you did. So those people, the ones who are _really_ the monsters? They’ve taken the people who saved us.”

“I know! I fucked up, but I thought I could save us before they got here. They didn’t know exactly where we were, they managed to find us before I could come back with you and get all of us to safety but-” He’s barely making sense, he cups his nose and sobs through the pain. “I’m sorry. I want to go and find them as much as you do. I have to find them.” He comes to you, grabbing the left arm of your coat and looking at you sincerely. “I’m not losing them, and I’m not losing you.”

You know he’s telling the truth, in the year you’ve known each other you’ve become rather good at figuring out when he’s telling the truth. “It’s not as simple as saying sorry, Dan. You know that, right?”

“I know, but where else would we start?” He has a point. You’re conflicted by the emotions that run through you, and you wish you weren’t fearing for the lives of your friends so that you could talk it out with him but… maybe that was for the road.

“You’re ready to leave now?”

“Absolutely. You sure you really want to go after these guys?” Dan questions you and the look in his eyes expresses his usual concern. His bloody nose. God, you’re so confused about this whole situation.

“If it means getting our friends back, then yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> So I guess this is a series now, and I guess I'll just add to it as I fancy? It'll be a lot of time skips I can imagine, because I can't keep to one fucking timeline or plotline :^)


End file.
